Tachibana Amber
is one of the protagonists of the ''Guardian Angels Of The Sky'' series. Amber is a smart and very reliable young girl, who is the current class president of her class. She is very popular among her class and many admire her style and personality. Amber, who used to play the piano at concerts as a child, works at the bakery owned by her aunt. She's got a mind filled with ideas, whose she either uses to create new sweets to help at the bakery, or turns them into fashion designs to support her childhood dream of becoming a designer. In the 4th episode of the first season, Amber met a spirit named Estrella, who turned out to a keeper of the rainbow. Following that, with Estrella's help, Amber managed to become Guardian Angel Aurorae, the guardian of the sunlight colored, orange colored rainbow. Since Amber was a child, she has the habit of saying a lot. Basic Information *'Full name:' Tachibana, Amber *'In Japanese:' 立花アンバー (たちばなあんばー) *'Alias:' N/A *'Nickname:' Ambercchi *'Birthdate:' July 4th *'Birthplace:' Hisakata, Toyama (Japan) *'Zodiac:' Cancer *'Height:' 1.72 m (5″8) *'Weight:' 65 kg *'Blood Type:' B Fears and Dreams Back when Amber still lived with her mother, the two have attended classic concerts by times. Besides simply listening to the music, Amber herself got to step on stage as a pianist. Back then, it seemed like Amber could become a famous pianist. However, over the years, especially after she moved to her aunt, Amber developed another dream. She started to become more and more interested in fashion and stopped to practice her musical skills. Amber has been dreaming about creating her own brand, with clothes that she and everyone else loves to wear. Soon, she started to design and sew her own clothes. She helped her friends with fashion-based decisions and has entered several competitions. Even if it seemed like she could never reach her dream, Amber continued on her way. However, one day, Amber realized that, even though she loved fashion, designing clothes was not the one thing she wanted to do after all. After designing a cake for a competition, and wondering how many points her design got, Amber got even more into making her own sweets than she has previously been. In addition to her new found passion, Amber confessed to her aunt, that she desires to take over the Tropica one day. Since her childhood, Amber has always feared the presence of supernatural beings such as ghosts, zombies or other undead creatures. Even though she is aware that none of these exist in real life, she can’t help but get suspicious when entering a house she has never been at or a room where the lights are out. She’ll soon recover from her paranoid tendencies once someone turns on the light, or once she knows she’s not alone. Despite her appearance and her overall behavior, Amber is actually a scaredy cat, who will get scared just by the slightest sign of paranormal activities. In additional to her fear of the undead, Amber also has a phobia of high places, also known as acrophobia. Skills *'Athletic Skills:' Due to being a person who creates things, Amber doesn’t care much about the athletic requirements given by the schools she attends. She does score average grades, but her skills don’t reach beyond the average either. She is excellent at long jump, but that’s basically it. Amber is sometimes seen running early in the morning, before getting ready for school. *'Academic Skills: '''Amber dreams of becoming the adult others can look up to. In order to achieve her dream, Amber needs to score good grades to get into a good university and get a good degree. For that, Amber studies a lot, yet not too much, since she likes her current freedom even more than the freedom she might, or not, have one day after finishing school. Amber’s grades are beyond the average but far beneath the top students of her school. *'Additional Skills: As mentioned before, Amber is very skilled in designing and making her own clothes. She usually only wears clothes she has made herself, or that were given to her as a present. But fashion isn’t the only thing she is good at. She also is a good cook and is especially good at making her own sweet treats. She probably learned the skill from helping at her aunt’s bakery. In addition, Amber must be a skilled pianist. After all, she used to play the piano at big concerts. History When Amber was around ten years old, she moved to the suburb of Hisakata and started to live with her aunt. Before that, Amber used to live with her mother in the city of Hisakata. Her mother is an artist, who also sells self-made jewelries that. At those times, Amber and her mother used to visit the theater and classic concerts a lot, where Amber did not only listen to the beautiful music, but also stood on stage to present everyone how well she could play the piano. The young Tachibana Amber has been known quite well for her musical talent and many people thought that she’d become a famous artist one day. However, Amber had to stop attending such events as her mother was offered a new way of selling her art. Tachibana Hinata then sent her daughter to Hanae, whom she still lives with today. Physical Appearance Appearance Amber has brown colored hair and brown colored eyes. At the beginning of the series, Amber is usually seen wearing her hair opened with a single, orange colored headband. Her hair reached down to her shoulders and showed small curls at the end. Since Amber has pretty straight hair, it’s likely that she made them herself. While cooking or baking, Amber kept her hair tied into a low ponytail. In the second half of the series, Amber changed her hair style a little. She now has a small part braided, and the rest tied into a ponytail. Her hair also appears to be a bit shorter as it doesn’t reach down to her shoulders anymore. With 1.72 m Amber’s the tallest member of the group. Clothing Style Due to being very fashionable, Amber knows exactly what fits her well. Amber prefers to wear mature clothes, that are neither revealing nor look to stiff on her. She has a neutral fashion sense. She’d wear anything, skirt or pants, but prefers skirts. She also likes to wear blouses, dresses or other clothes that provide the image she wants. In addition, Amber seems to like accessories a lot. Except for her school attire, Amber is always seen wearing at least one piece of accessory. Outfits In the first two seasons, Amber wore a short, orange colored top with only one sleeve. The sleeve covered her right shoulder. Underneath the orange top, she worse a light yellow colored tank top, which covered some parts of the grey colored skirt she wore. The skirt was buttoned with golden buttons. She wore dark brown colored ankle boots and bracelets around her wrists. The bracelets were red and orange colored. During winter, she wore a dark orange, almost brown colored sweater. The sweater showed a two rows of yellow colored dots printed across her chest and her back. She wore a grey colored skirt, black ankle boots with laces and bright yellow colored socks. When leaving the house, Amber usually wore a big, green colored jacket with fur attached to the hood. In the later two seasons, Amber wore an orange colored dress over which she wore a short sleeved, black colored jacket. The jacket, which was almost as long as the dress, showed to have neither a hood nor pockets. Around her neck, she wore a necklace with a club-shaped pendant. The pendant was green colored and shared its shade of color with the star-shaped earrings she wore. Amber wore brown colored boots with black laces. During winter, she wore a black colored dress with white polka dots. The dress had a white collar and white trims. She wore her club-shaped necklace and a pink shawl around her neck. When leaving the house, she wore the same jacket as always as well as sliver colored boots. While attending middle school, Amber wore the official uniform for girls of the Private Southern Lights Academy. The uniform consisted of a grey-ish white blouse, which had puffy sleeves, with a dark green sailor-style collar. A purple ribbon was tied around her neck and she was wearing a dark grey, almost black colored skirt with white buttons. Inside the school’s building, she wore dark blue colored penny loafers for shoes with white stockings that each had a green stripe at the top. The winter uniform was identical, with the only difference being the blouse, which was long sleeved in winter. The girls were also allowed to wear a black blazer, whose color fit with the color of the skirt. When leaving the house, they had special coats during winter. General Information Personality The picture of the “perfect and graceful” Tachibana Amber is spread all across the school’s grounds. Many people picture Amber to be a graceful girl, who can do all of her duties without problems and also scores good grades even without studying. This picture was started by a rumor, that was spread once people found out Amber used to play the piano on concerts. But this picture hardly meets the actual character of Amber. While Amber can be described as perfect at some times, she also has quite different sides of herself. The first side is the one everybody knows; the hard working class president of class 2-4. Amber usually does her president duties during her leisure time, like lunch or after school, when most students attend their club activities. Once she gets home, she either has to help out at the bakery owned by her aunt or studies for upcoming tests. The only time when she’s not doing her best to meet everyone’s expectations is when she’s spending time with her best friend Ririan or when she’s enjoying her greatest hobby: fashion design. Just like the rumor says, Amber is a gentle and reliable person. But she’s a whole lot more than that. She is also a perfectionist, who spends a lot time on one and the same thing and doesn’t stop until she, herself, thinks that it’s done beautifully. Thus, Amber can be quite narrow minded, stubborn and bossy. She might boss people around to get the “most perfect” result. She tends to work alone due to this characteristic of hers. But besides being a bit bossy and quite stubborn, Amber can also appear pretty arrogant towards others. She might use sarcasm when speaking to someone she’s not really fond of, and might not accept someone’s apologies. In other words, Amber can be quite judgmental, but not only towards others but also towards herself. She is very strict to herself and doesn’t accept her own failure. She may feel “quite useless” because of her perfectionistic personality by times. Later, in her actual debut episode, it is revealed, that Amber is actually a kind and gentle girl, who simply, as mentioned above, always wants the 100% best result possible. She can relax when working at the Tropica, even if there are many customers to handle. She mainly shows her perfectionistic side around school or when she has to do work for school. In private, she is actually a good friend, she still uses a lot sarcasm and might end up accidently teasing others, but in generally, Amber’s a really kind girl. So far, Amber has already been thinking about the kind of person she wants to be one day. She wants to become the kind of person others can rely on. She wants to be a good leader and wants to do the kind of work where she decides herself what to do or when. She desires to be free at work one day. As she told Rubi in one episode, Amber is as strict as she is because she wants her parents to be proud of her. She especially desires to be acknowledged by her father, who hardly gets to visit Japan due to his job as pilot. She wishes that one day she can show her father the mature and reliable person she has become by now. Among her passion for fashion, Amber also loves sweets and likes to bake with her aunt. Her favorite sweets are chocolate and strawberry parfaits, or simply parfaits. Back in elementary school, she always used to bring sweets for her and her friends to school. However, after transferring to middle school, she hardly has got the time to keep the tradition alive. In addition, due to her past as pianist, Amber is a skilled musician, who wished she could practice her skill more. Also thanks to her past, Amber’s most favorite kind of music is classical music. Amber is a vegetarian, who has decided for herself to stop eating meat. However, she doesn’t judge her friends. After all, she made this decision for herself, not for anyone else. Even though being a vegetarian, Amber still eats eggs – though she prefers to avoid it –, milk and cheese. Relationships Due to her father being a pilot and due to the fact that she had moved away from her mother’s apartment in the past, Amber doesn’t see her parents as much anymore as she used to. However, that doesn’t mean that she has a bad relationship to any of the two. She understands how busy both of them are with their jobs, especially her father who has to travel from one country to another almost every week. She hopes that neither of the two get hurt during their work and hopes to spend more time with them. While she doesn’t spend much time with her parents anymore, she has a strong relationship with her aunt Hanae, who had been caring for her since she was 10 years old. To Amber, Hanae is more than just her aunt; she is someone she can rely on. She knows she can always talk to her when there's something bothering her. Etymology '''Tachibana – Tachibana comes from meaning “standing” and meaning “flower”. In conclusion, Tachibana means “standing flower”. The word “tachibana”, itself, however, has a whole different meaning. If it’s written with the kanji 橘, it can be translated as “mandarin orange”, which is a clear reference to her alter ego’s theme color, which is orange. The mandarin oranges, usually just referred as “mandarin” are citrus trees with fruits that resemble the orange known in western countries. https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Mandarin_orange Amber – From the English name “Amber”. Amber is a given name which originally comes from the fossilized tree resin with the same name.https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Amber_(name) The amber itself, has a orange/orange-ish brown shade of colorhttps://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Amber, which may work as yet another reference to her alter ego Guardian Angel Aurorae. Tachibana Amber: Discography The character Tachibana Amber is voiced by the Japanese voice actress Taneda Risa, who has provided several image and character songs for her. These songs either appear in Amber's featured episodes or are released within the vocal albums of the series. The songs provided for Amber are either solos, sung by Taneda Risa alone, or are duets/group songs along with other characters. Solo Songs * : Amber's first character song produced for the first season of the series. It is featured in the first vocal album released for the season. * : Amber's second character song produced for the first season of the series. It is featured in the second vocal album released for the season. * : Amber's third character song, yet first character song produced for the second season of the series. It is featured in the first vocal album released for the season. * : Amber's fourth character song, yet second song produced for the second season. It is featured in the second vocal album released for the season. *'Miraculous Seven': Amber's fifth character song, yet first song produced for the third season. It is featured in the second vocal album released for the season. * : Amber's sixth character song, yet second song produced for the third season. It is featured special Chirstmas album released for the season. * : Amber's seventh character song, yet first song produced for the fourth season. It is featured in the first vocal album released for the season. Duets & Group Songs * : A duet of Ema's voice actress Hanazawa Kana and Taneda Risa, the voice actress of Minotori Ema. * : A group song performed by the voice actresses of the main characters of the first season. * : A group song performed by the voice actresses of the main characters of the first season. It appears in the second vocal album. * : A group song performed by the voice actresses of the eight protagonists of the Guardian Angels Of The Sky series. * : A group song performed by the voice actresses of the eight protagonists of the Guardian Angels Of The Sky series. * : A group song performed by the voice actresses of the eight protagonists of the Guardian Angels Of The Sky series. * : Cover of the opening song of the fourth season provided by the voice actresses of the eight protagonists. Trivia *Amber could be represented by carnation, which means "fascination" in the language of flowers. *Amber's favorite place all among Hisakata is Asagahama. References Category:Main Characters Category:Characters